


of delinquents, horrors and ruined pants

by lemon_amethyst



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cliche, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, brief appearances of the rest of got7 members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_amethyst/pseuds/lemon_amethyst
Summary: Jinyoung had expected to spend a terrible movie night with someone he didn't like, but instead his evening became even more terrible when a stranger spilled his coke on his pants.Or maybe it wasn't as terrible as it sounds after all?Prompt: Mark is tripping while while getting into his seat in the theater and spilling his popcorn on Jinyoung!prompt by anonymous, beta-ed by @mj_waffles (twitter)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Spring Blooms: MarkJin Fic Fest 2020





	of delinquents, horrors and ruined pants

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the prompt indicated to make this story from Mark's pov, I changed it to Jinyoung's pov, I hope it's fine with whoever submitted this prompt :') I hope you'll like it!

Jinyoung had a plan.

The movie theater was bustling with people this evening. He was standing in line at the snack vendor with his date to buy some popcorn before the movie began.

He appeared as if he was staring intently at the variety of choices - from crisps and nachos through ice cream and jellies to the most standard option: savoury or sweet popcorn - but in reality his mind was drifting elsewhere.

Jinyoung was determined - he had to survive the whole movie with the peculiar person that was his date for tonight.

The plan was easy. Hansol had to dump him today. Well, maybe that's a bad word for it - the two of them weren’t going out in the first place. But Jinyoung wanted to give him a good reason to stop going after him.

That’s why he invited Hansol to the movies tonight. Asking a person who you wanted to leave you alone out on a date doesn't seem like a good plan, does it? But in Jinyoung's opinion it was the only way to let him know he wasn't interested.

And it wasn't just any movie.

Jinyoung invited Hansol to the premiere of the most disgusting and thrilling horror movie of the century - that's how the internet described the "Wretched smell". Isn't this a good reason for Hansol to dump Jinyoung, who thought that it would be a good idea to spend their date like this? Showing his date how disgusting his taste for movies are? _Right?_ Jinyoung was convinced that Hansol would finally leave him alone after it ended. _Maybe even in the middle of it_ _!_ Jinyoung was optimistic.

Jinyoung himself didn't like horror movies. Especially the ones with zombies and scenes with blood and spilling guts. But he was willing to sacrifice himself - he knew for a fact that Hansol wasn't a fan of them either.

That was the plan. 

"Hyuuung-" Hansol whined, clinging to the sleeve of Jinyoung's plain black sweater. "I can't believe how sly you are~" 

"Sly? What do you mean?"

"You knew I don't like horror movies, yet you invited me to watch one with you on our first date? Do you expect me to cling to you when I get scared? Eyy!"

Jinyoung smiled wryly. _No_ , _actually_ _,_ _it was quite the opposite_ \- he thought. He hoped Hansol would be so weirded out that he flies out of the cinema, instead of cling ing to Jinyoung to block the images on the screen. _Please, universe, make it happen!_

But wait. Why can’t Jinyoung just tell him he isn't interested, you may ask. 

That's more complicated than you might think. 

Hansol is the son of Jinyoung mother's best friend. He recently came out to his mother and unfortunately said he was in love with Jinyoung, so his mother accepted him straight away and both of their mothers have been playing matchmakers and trying to pair them off ever since. That's why Jinyoung didn't want to be rude to him - he did try to reject his advances politely before but to no avail. Hansol had such a thick skin.

Besides - Jinyoung didn't like rejecting people rudely; he preferred people getting bored of him instead of seeing him as a bad and arrogant guy.

Though, coming up with such a plan probably made him a little bit of a jerk all the same.

"Hey, hyung," Hansol inched closer to whisper into Jinyoung's ear, while still clinging to his side. "Maybe you are the one who is afraid of movies like this and you chose this to have an excuse to cling to me, hm?" Jinyoung's jaw tightened as he suppressed the urge to push him away; he felt like his personal space was invaded by an uninvited guest. _Hansol's way of thinking was really one of_ _a_ _kind_ , he thought. The younger smiled mischievously and came even closer to him: "Hyung~ don't be shy, you can cling to me whenever you want-" Suddenly, Jinyoung felt his body pushing into him lightly, before Hansol jumped away from him and yelled at someone behind them: "Hey! What the hell!"

It turned out one guy from a group standing in the queue behind them bumped into Hansol's back, making him push into Jinyoung as well, who stumbled a bit on his feet in surprise.

"What the f*ck are you doing?!" Hansol fumed, drawing people’s attention to them. Jinyoung's eyes widened at Hansol's behavior and the curses that came out of his mouth; he never saw him so angry. He sneaked a glance at the people Hansol was arguing with and froze. Those people looked like a bunch of delinquents - leather jackets, tattoos, dyed hair _\- are they some kind of a gang?_ _Are_ _Jinyoung and Hansol going to get beaten after this?_

"Sorry! Some little kiddos ran into us, it was an accident. Chill out, man!" The man spoke, his voice was a bit husky, but his face reminded Jinyoung of a pokemon he couldn't remember the name of - especially with those extravagant triangular sunglasses.

"Do I look like I care?!" Hansol scowled; to which the man clicked his tongue as he looked over to the rest of his group, who shook their heads at Hansol's behaviour, before his attention focused on Hansol again. He took off his sunglasses, looking totally flabbergasted by Hansol's reaction. Jinyoung didn't want to engage in a dangerous situation like this and wished Hansol would let the matter go, but once again he had other plans, as he hissed. "Make sure not to f*cking touch me again, damn!" Jinyoung winced hearing another curse from Hansol's mouth. _Yup. Not his type at all._

The guy straightened his pose and took a step towards Hansol. His face distorted with anger. "It wasn't my fault, okay?!"

A guy with dark blue hair, who looked like a fierce otter and stood right behind the man Hansol was fighting with, stepped out to catch his arm, massaging his biceps to calm him down.

"Jackson-hyung, calm down, don't bother." He spoke softly, successfully dissolving the tension, making the man pout cutely.

"But, baby~ it wasn't my fault, I even apologized and this jerk-"

"Who are you calling a jerk?!" Hansol asked, bringing the attention of the whole theater to them again. Jinyoung facepalmed himself. _That was so embarrassing_. He had no intention to be involved in this argument, especially when people were staring at them and whispering among each other. Embarrassing!

Jinyoung sighed.

"Hey, Hansol. He didn't mean to, those kids pushed into them, calm down." He said, a bit quietly, trying to settle the situation, but it turned out Jinyoung didn't have the same effect on him as the otter-guy had on the other “Jackson” guy, just a moment ago. Hansol was still gritting his teeth. _Ugh._

"We're sorry." Another guy from the group of delinquents spoke. Even with such a soft tone he managed to draw Jinyoung's attention immediately. He turned his head towards the source of the voice and his breath caught in his lungs. 

Jinyoung lost touch with what was happening around him when his eyes met the brown doe ones of the blond guy. He was wearing a leather jacket just like the rest of his _gang_ , a tattoo was peeking out of the collar of his white shirt , some words Jinyoung didn't bother to read , and a pair of fitted ripped jeans were wrapped around his slim legs. _Not Jinyoung's style at all_. But his sophisticated ideal type of man suddenly seemed so shallow and unimportant as he noticed how beautiful the stranger's smile was. The sweetness of it made Jinyoung's heart skip a beat. He stared at him for a long second, slowly studying his sharp features- 

Suddenly he felt someone tugging on his sleeve, breaking him out of his trance.

"Hyung. Jinyoung-hyung! It's our turn, what do you want to order?" 

"U-uh? Ah, Y-yes," Jinyoung stuttered, suddenly feeling out of place, _what_ _did_ _Hansol even want from him?_ He needed a minute to come back to his senses. He swallowed and stared blankly at the choices of snacks again.

"Quick, order something and let's go already, I won’t be able to control myself, I’m so mad-!" Hansol kept on muttering under his nose, but Jinyoung wasn’t really listening to what he was saying. He looked back once again shyly, noticing that the handsome stranger was still looking at him curiously, even though his group of friends engaged in a heated conversation. Jinyoung turned his head away, as he felt his face growing hotter and hotter _\- he was probably_ _as_ _red as_ _a_ _tomato now_! His heart was beating like crazy, while Hansol still tugged at his sleeve, talking to him about something.

 _Oh no, universe_ . He thought. _Why would you punish me like this, letting me see this pretty guy with such a sweet smile_ _that_ _I will never see again?_

_Oh, why?!_

  
  
  


After they bought their snacks, a simple popcorn and sodas - they walked towards the cinema hall where the movie was supposed to be screening. Hansol’s previous anger apparently evaporated - he was in his own world now, looking at his phone as if he was waiting for a call from someone, throwing some flirty remarks Jinyoung's way from time to time, while Jinyoung's eyes were following the handsome stranger who was now talking and laughing with the rest of his delinquent-looking friends. He couldn't help it. The only thing that was left for him were a few glances, before he would have to forget about it and live his life as he did before coming here.

Even though the movie theater was huge and there were lots of other movies that were being screened tonight, it wasn't difficult to find their destination. After they went in and searched for their seats, people started to gather in the place as well. Before the movie started, the hall was full of noise. It was the premiere of a brand new movie so the amount of people was almost overwhelming. Jinyoung wondered why people would want to see such a movie anyway? He had reasons to come here tonight, but the others? Did they really come here for entertainment?

Jinyoung was fidgeting on an uncomfortable padded seat, while Hansol was looking at his phone, exchanging messages with someone, grinning and tapping his phone screen constantly. This way at least Jinyoung had a little break from his annoying clinginess.

The noisy previews and commercials were displayed on the screen, but Jinyoung just sipped on his soda while thinking about today's events. 

He thought about the situation that happened half an hour ago, where Hansol lost his cool and gave in to his temperament which he never failed to hide in front of Jinyoung. His mother described Hansol as a "pretty, smart and polite young man", but she didn't mention that he also cursed like an uncouth kid. _Yes,_ he might be pretty in Jinyoung's opinion, his skin seemed blemishless, his hair was neatly styled, he even wore expensive and sleek clothes. He didn't know he was smart yet... and he found out today that he definitely wasn't "polite". The way he yelled at those strangers in line was rather rude, especially when those people apologized even though it wasn't their fault. Jinyoung didn't see anything wrong with what they did, but apparently Hansol was so sensitive that a mere accidental touch of a stranger could throw him off balance.

Besides, he was on a date with Jinyoung, who felt uncomfortable being in the middle of this mess. Shouldn't he think about the person he came here with? Hansol's points just reached rock bottom on Jinyoung’s list.

On the other hand, Jinyoung should be thankful to him for being such an annoying bastard. Because of this situation he got to lay his eyes on someone _so handsome_ . He sipped on his soda, sinking into his seat. _What’s the point of thinking about this guy if you won't meet him again?_ He scolded himself. _This is life_.

"Hyung~? Are you angry at me?" Hansol spoke, lightly hitting Jinyoung on his shoulder. _Huh?_

"Why would I be?"

"Oh, I just thought you might be sad that I'm on my phone while we’re on a date." 

Oh, Jinyoung didn't even think about Hansol just now. O _ops_.

"No, it's fine," _Just do whatever you want_ , he wanted to add.

"I'm going to turn my phone off now-" Hansol's phone lit up and a name "Changho hyung calling" showed on the screen. Jinyoung didn't miss the red heart after the name.

"Oh? H-ha, ha, this hyung... so clingy." Hansol laughed nervously, and before Jinyoung could say anything, he jumped out of his seat and went outside the hall to pick it up. "I'll be right back!" 

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes.

It felt weird to be ignored by Hansol, who rarely gave him space whenever they met. The feeling was new, but he could easily get used to it.

Jinyoung tried to get comfortable on his seat, but it was impossible - the chairs were hard and his bottom was getting numb - the movie was supposed to start in ten minutes and he had enough of sitting there already. He looked at the people around him, taking their seats, talking among themselves - and Hansol was still nowhere to be seen.

He took a sip of his soda when he suddenly saw someone coming his way from the corner of his eye, but before he could look at the person properly, the said person stumbled and fell onto Jinyoung's feet with a thump, spilling coke and scattering popcorn all over his beige pants.

Jinyoung gasped, jolting upright as if on autopilot, immediately trying to whisk the popcorn and the liquid away from his pants- 

"I'm so sorry!" He heard the stranger say, the voice was soft, a little bit nervous-

Jinyoung looked up at the culprit and saw a handsome face he'd seen before. Blond hair, sharp jawline, pretty doe eyes-

"I'm so sorry! Oh no, I spilled my coke on you, I didn't mean to!" he whined, waving his hands around as if he was trying to help Jinyoung brush the popcorn off his pants; he wanted to help but didn't know how. His handsome features were now flushed, as embarrassment took over him. 

Jinyoung stood frozen to the spot, staring at the stranger, his heart trying to jump out of his chest, as the light in the cinema hall began to dim.

"Mark! You dumbass, we're here!" Some people yelled from the lower rows, waving their hands to get his attention - Jinyoung realized it was the group of delinquents he came with. The stranger ( _Mark_ , Jinyoung at least knew his name now) looked at Jinyoung with unease.

"Um... I'm really sorry,"

Jinyoung nodded.

"I-it's fine" He said, feeling his hands shaking.

"Really, uh, how can i make up for it? I'm so clumsy," He massaged the back of his neck, looking like a kicked puppy. 

"It's okay, it's... fine, really." Jinyoung tried to reassure him, but he wasn’t even thinking about the mess he'd made. Jinyoung didn't care about his pants - for now - he just wanted to calm his heart, so he could actually make a conversation with him, _while he still had a chance!_

"Hyung! Hyung! We're here!"

"Yugyeom, stop screaming, he heard us the first time!" His friends were still calling him, when the cinema hall drowned in darkness and the opening credits started playing on the screen. People went silent. The movie was starting.  
  
"Okay? So… bye?"  
  
"Okay."

"I'm really sorry" He repeated before he turned around and went down the stairs. Jinyoung watched as the stranger (Mark) joined his friends - who made a lot of ruckus as they laughed at his friend's clumsiness - until he lost him in the sea of people. He sighed as he put his hands on his pants, the wetness of it made him uncomfortable, but somehow he wasn’t even angry. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he would do it again if he could.

He stood up and went to the men’s bathroom to clean the mess on his pants.

As he was leaving the cinema hall, he met Hansol on the way, who thought Jinyoung was missing him already and went out to search for him. Jinyoung would have ignored his flirty remark and continued his steps, if not for his "date" noticing the wet stain on Jinyoung’s pants and laughing out loud at his misfortune. Hansol didn't miss the opportunity to throw some mocking comments as well. Jinyoung could only shake his head and smile politely, reassuring him he’d be back in a minute.

_Ah, it's so annoying... Why did I wear beige pants today?_ Jinyoung thought as he tried to wipe off the wet stain from his pants with a handkerchief. He was thankful he was alone in the room - he didn't have to put up with other people's strange looks, because the said stain was in quite an embarrassing place - on his crotch. 

He sighed, as he leaned on the bathroom sink. He felt kind of disheartened by the whole situation. He'll look weird for the whole evening, people will talk behind his back, or even laugh at him openly - and he didn't even get Mark's number. All of this mess and Jinyoung didn't even manage to secure another meeting with his crush.

_His crush?_

Was it that serious? Did Mark become his crush by spilling coke on Jinyoung's pants? Obviously, if any other stranger did that he would be pissed. He would be pissed even if his friend did that. 

Then why? What was it?

Jinyoung couldn't help but giggle when he remembered how adorable Mark was. Even though he made him look like this, he couldn't be angry at him. Somehow he would let him do this again if it meant he could see him again. It was weird. He looked like a delinquent, leather jacket, his tattoos peeking out from the collar of his shirt, his hair dyed blonde, handsome features - Jinyoung wondered if he and his gang came here today on their motorcycles, because only that would fit their image. 

And yet, seeing his sweet smile, his curious eyes, and his blushed cheeks too, when he got embarrassed about making a mess, made Jinyoung strangely giddy inside.

 _Ah, I’m whipped_. He pressed his hands to his warm cheeks. 

He smiled.

Maybe there will be another chance to see him if he and his friends came here to watch the same movie Jinyoung and Hansol were watching?

 _Ah, Hansol. He's probably waiting for me,_ he thought.

Jinyoung dropped his gaze to the stain on his pants. It's no use. Even when the stain dries, the color will remain.

"I didn't come off, did it?" He heard a familiar voice just when he walked out of the bathroom. Mark was leaning on the wall, holding his leather jacket in his hand. Before Jinyoung could react, his eyes immediately started studying his arms - the monochromatic tattoos were on full display now and he couldn’t help but wonder how many of them covered Mark's body.

Then it hit him. Mark was there, waiting for him. And he was initiating a conversation. _What is this?_ Has Jinyoung fallen on the tiles in the toilet and he’s dreaming or something _? Is this real life?_

He shook his head, trying to compose himself but also answer Mark's question. That's how surprised he was. He was speechless.

"I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your date." 

"Date?"

"Um, aren't you on a date?" Mark tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Ah, yes." He suddenly remembered. Of course he was. He was the one who invited Hansol here tonight, besides the younger did cling to him a lot while they were waiting in the queue before the movie started. Everyone would think they're dating.

"I feel really bad about ruining your pants. How can I pay you back?" Mark's eyes gleamed, gazing at Jinyoung without a blink. 

"N-no, no, it's okay." It was difficult to breathe under Mark's pleading gaze. The corners of Jinyoung's mouth slowly turned up, smiling reassuringly. "It was an accident. It's not like I don't have any other pair."

"Yes, obviously" Mark giggled and Jinyoung felt his breath catch in his throat at the melody of it. "Then maybe I could pay for the laundry?"

Mark was stubborn. But Jinyoung didn't mind.

"No, it's fine."

"No? Then... maybe take this." Mark reached out and offered Jinyoung his leather jacket he was holding for the whole time. Jinyoung's surprise must have shown on his face, because Mark quickly followed with an explanation. "Um, you know, to cover the stain so people in the cinema won't stare... or something? Please?"

Jinyoung held the jacket and stared at it. It was quite heavy... how was he supposed to wear it to cover the stain on his crotch?

"How? Around my waist?"

Mark nodded eagerly. He looked more than pleased to help Jinyoung, but Jinyoung himself was a bit skeptical. If he puts the jacket in front of his pants and walks around like this… wouldn’t it look like he’s trying to cover something else instead? Like a problem that occurred in his pants and he couldn’t do anything about it, so he covered it? Was Mark too innocent, offering this solution, or was Jinyoung too perverted for immediately thinking about it? It was beyond adorable that Mark was coming up with ideas to help Jinyoung feel less uncomfortable being in public in dirty clothes, though.

"Won't I look funny wearing it like this?" He decided to ask.

"I’m not really sure, but no one will see that your pants are dirty at least." Mark shrugged, feigning ignorance in one moment, just to nudge him softly on his side and blind him by his dazzling smile in the next. Jinyoung was a bit surprised by his playful answer. _Huh, this man was way too cute!_

"Okay, you have a point.” Jinyoung chuckled and pulled the jacket tighter around himself, “I'll wear it on the way to the auditorium and then I'll return it to you, okay?"

"Yes! I’ll be glad to help. I feel really bad about what I did. I’m not usually that clumsy…" He trailed off, but started again - his voice a tad louder, as he stopped in his tracks suddenly and reached out his hand towards Jinyoung: "A-And, by the way, I'm Mark." 

Jinyoung bit his lip, as warmth spread inside his stomach, feeling a light tingle. He giggled internally - he already knew his name. But Mark didn’t need to know that.

"I'm Jinyoung." They shared a crooked smile, as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you." 

Jinyoung held Mark's jacket in front of his pants as if it was an apron, while they walked towards the cinema hall. People were passing by them, and even though they didn't see the stain on Jinyoung's pants, he felt their stares on him - Jinyoung probably looked just as funny as he would with a stain on his crotch on full display, he realized.

Jinyoung was stealing shy glances at Mark while they walked next to each other. He was never drawn by people with tattoos, he didn't even think they were attractive. And to be fair, he wasn't drawn by Mark's tattoos this time either - his smile was the first thing that made him lose his breath. Then his voice, the spark in his eyes, his adorably flushed cheeks - and now Jinyoung could add another thing. The scent. A robust, zesty fragrance that wafted around him whenever he went.

Mark was a full package, at least from a visual point of view, so a few tattoos here and there weren’t a problem to him.

They had a small talk before they entered the cinema auditorium and Jinyoung was left with only a few short moments to make the most out of his time with Mark before he'll have to return to Hansol and face reality.

Mark was stubborn about paying him for his ruined pants, so maybe Jinyoung should ask for his number so he'd be able text him later about what he has decided? No. That's pretty arrogant. And lame, considering he already told him it's fine. _Why did I say that?_ Jinyoung whined internally.

"The movie started already" Mark suddenly whispered as they entered the auditorium.

It was dark and creepily silent, the characters on the screen were sleeping soundly while some disgusting creature crawled into their room with a deadly intent. _Bleh._ Jinyoung wasn't interested in what would happen to them, he just tried to think about something quickly to have a chance to talk to Mark again. Should he ask him to keep the jacket for the whole movie and return it to him after it ends, when the time would be more convenient to talk? No. He shouldn't do that. He himself said he'll return it as soon as they get to the cinema hall.

 _Jinyoung, you talk too much!_ He scolded himself again.

"Hopefully we didn't miss much" Mark added quietly, as they carefully moved in the dark, trying to find their seats. The small lights on the stairs were helpful, but it was still a bit difficult to find his row in such a packed cinema. 

Oh, wait. There's spilled popcorn on the floor. That's Jinyoung's row.

"Looks like it's my row." Jinyoung whispered, gesturing to Mark to look at the floor. It was Mark who made this mess and Jinyoung couldn't help but snicker at the memory of his embarrassed face. He nodded, face lighting up for a second, before it slowly faltered.

They stood awkwardly next to each other for a while until Jinyoung realized what he was holding in his hands. _Oh, god! Mark was probably waiting for Jinyoung to return his jacket!_

"Ah, it's yours, thank you."

"Yeah. Um-"

"Can you stop talking and sit your a*ses down?! We're watching a movie here!" Some _rude_ man screamed at them from the higher rows, dissolving the sudden tension that rose between them - but also ruining the last moment Jinyoung had with Mark.

He looked around, as if he was able to see the person who screamed at them in the dark and sighed.

"So, um, okay.. thank you and bye." Jinyoung stammered and went to his seat. Mark nodded and turned to walk down the stairs to his friends as well.

Hansol only shot him a quick glance, before returning to stare at his phone.

 _Oh, universe. If_ _only_ _there were better circumstances to talk_. He sighed.

  
  


_Ugh,_ Jinyoung hated horror movies.

He didn’t mean to get scared easily, he wanted to casually watch a movie and act like an adult, because everything on the screen was obviously fiction. Still, he closed his eyes and grimaced at every jumpscare. He decided to focus on the back of Mark's head in the crowd - it was pretty dark because almost every scene happened to take place at night. He managed to catch a glimpse of Mark's blond hair whenever something dramatic was happening and the screen was brighter - yet he couldn't help but flinch from time to time, from the soundtrack of the movie.

He looked at Hansol from the corner of his eyes, and to his surprise - his phone screen was lighting up constantly - he was _still_ messaging someone eagerly, grinning and smiling at the phone the whole time, ignoring Jinyoung's existence. It was weird. How could he do that when he was on a date with a guy he liked? What would be more exciting than to cling to him just when the situation screamed for it?

Not that Jinyoung wanted it. But it smelled fishy. 

He glanced at the lower rows, to look at Mark once again - but now Mark's head was turned in the direction of Jinyoung's row. It looked like Mark was searching for someone in the crowd. There were about ten rows of people between them. Jinyoung straightened his position without thinking, hoping he would be more visible, feeling the uncomfortable backrest irritating his back under his shoulder blades, as he leaned on it-

Wait. Why the hell did Jinyoung even think Mark was searching for him? Yes, he was nice to him, but that was because he felt bad because of the accident. That didn't mean he's crushing on him just like Jinyoung was.

It wasn't often that Jinyoung had a crush on anybody. And when he did, it was even more rare for the other party to reciprocate those feelings. 

_Jinyoung, boo! You’re too easy!_

"Hyung," Hansol suddenly whispered, placing a half empty box of popcorn on his lap, drawing Jinyoung’s attention. "I need to go to the toilet real quick."

Jinyoung nodded, but it wasn't like Hansol was waiting for his response. Jinyoung would have thought he was in a hurry, seeing how quickly he moved away from his seat, if he didn't see Hansol's phone lighting up and the name "Changho hyung (with a heart at the end)" displayed on it. 

That was weird. Jinyoung tilted his head as he watched Hansol walking away. Who was this mysterious _Changho hyung_? Judging by the little heart beside this hyung's name, Jinyoung had suspicions that Hansol found himself another crush - especially when he'd noticed how the younger was behaving tonight, always on his phone, messaging someone. 

It was a promising scenario, but Jinyoung didn't want to give himself too much hope, until he actually asked Hansol about it after the movie ended.

The movie wasn't interesting in the slightest, the scary screams of people being eaten alive by some monster took all of his appetite away from the popcorn he held on his lap. How could people eat while watching this kind of movie? Jinyoung's stomach churned, _bleh_. Instead of eating or watching the cursed movie, he chose to turn his head to the lower rows, where Mark was sitting with his friends.

But this time, Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat.

In the dimly lit cinema, among all those people - their eyes met, as everything around them dissolved into thin air.

When the ending credits showed on the screen and the cinema hall filled with light again, Jinyoung was still sitting on his seat. He decided to wait for a bit to avoid being squeezed in the sea of people who wanted to leave all at once.  
  
Hansol hasn’t come back from the toilet either. If Jinyoung didn’t have his suspicions that he just wanted to talk to his _Changho hyung_ , he would be wondering whether the popcorn Hansol was stuffing his mouth with wasn't expired by any chance, so he had to face the poor effects of it in the toilet now.

He couldn't even see if Mark left already with all those people blocking his view of the lower rows. He looked at his pants - the wet spot on his pants became a dry and brown stain by now and, as expected, extremely visible on his beige pants. 

Jinyoung placed the popcorn box on his lap again. It was a good idea to wait for everyone to leave first and spare himself the humiliation.

When most of the people left the cinema auditorium, Jinyoung stood up from his seat and turned to leave as well, pulling on his sweater to discreetly cover the stain on his pants.

But by doing that, he looked even more weird.

"Hey, Jinyoung?" He heard Mark's voice among the buzz of people talking excitedly in the movie theater.

"Mark?" Time stopped as Jinyoung noticed him coming towards him through a crowd of people. It was Mark again. Jinyoung's stomach squeezed nervously and he felt his hands turn clammy.

"Oh," Mark stopped in front of him, his brows rising in surprise and Jinyoung would swear his cheeks turned pink, but couldn't put a finger on it because Mark lowered his head, hiding his face. He continued: "I-it's nice you remembered my name, Jinyoung," He said, lifting his chin and flashing Jinyoung a bright smile. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Y-yes." He stammered, "For my friend. He's probably still in the toilet."

"Ah, right…" Mark bit his lip, as his eyes dropped on the floor for a second- "How are your pants?"

Jinyoung couldn't help but turn red when Mark looked at his crotch directly - at the stain on it, actually, but it was somehow so embarrassing! He unknowingly pulled his sweater over the spot immediately, but before he could answer Mark's question, the man was already taking his jacket off and covering him with it just like before.

"Here." He said, as he put the jacket around Jinyoung's waist, maintaining the close proximity between them, until Jinyoung took it and nodded. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, before Mark took a step back and cleared his throat, looking away.

Jinyoung's heart was beating erratically - it was only a few moments, but he felt like he could lose himself in his eyes if Mark didn't break the eye contact. Jinyoung was so- 

"Jinyoung hyung." Hansol suddenly walked up to them, breaking into their little bubble. You could say Jinyoung had trouble breathing, being in Mark’s company, but he wouldn't say it was a good moment for Hansol to show up. Being short of breath felt nice!

Hansol tilted his head when he noticed Mark standing beside Jinyoung, who held an unfamiliar leather jacket in front of his pants, but seemed not to think about it much, as he added sternly: "We need to talk."

"Will it take long, baby?" A tall guy emerged from behind Hansol, holding onto his shoulder.

Jinyoung blinked. 

"What is it?" _What is going on?_

Hansol took a deep breath, before he straightened his pose and said with confidence:

"I can't pretend anymore." _Pretend?_ "I don't really like you. I never really liked you. You're too boring for me, Jinyoung hyung." _Oh?_

Wait. _What?_ Jinyoung's brows furrowed.

Mark's facial expression stilled and his body seemed to tense beside Jinyoung, but he stayed silent, glaring at Hansol, who huffed, as if he was trying to control his emotions.

"A-and the movie was awful! I can't believe you invited me to watch it, I couldn't stand it!"

"That's why I invited you." Jinyoung said calmly, feeling the relief wash over him. Looks like Jinyoung's plan worked after all. Or was he the one who was played from the very beginning? He was confused. But his mood seemed to brighten as the conversation continued.

"You invited me because you knew I won’t like it?"

Jinyoung nodded. "Yes, because I wanted you to realize we're not a good match."

"So was this the case when we meet in that boring a*s bookstore cafe too?"

_Ouch!_

"Um, no. I actually enjoyed myself there." Jinyoung pouted - it had been the first time he went to this bookstore cafe back then, and he was excited about visiting the place. And that was the time when Hansol insisted on meeting him, so Jinyoung just went with it and asked to meet there.

Feeling a little bit hurt, Jinyoung turned his head to the side, catching Mark's eyes on him, studying him curiously. Jinyoung turned his gaze away, flustered, but didn't miss the blooming smile on Mark's features. 

"Really?" Hansol snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. The guy standing behind him nudged him as if trying to hurry him and Jinyoung smirked.

"Are we going?" The mystery man asked, but Jinyoung didn't give Hansol a chance to answer as he called:

"Hansol," _It was fine, whatever._ But Jinyoung was curious about one thing. "Why did you act like you were in love with me, though? I rejected you before, remember?" He asked. He was confused. Why would Hansol force himself to meet with Jinyoung, even though he knew he wasn't interested?

"Well..." Hansol seemed a bit embarrassed. As if he didn't expect Jinyoung to ask about it. "I-I acted like this because my mom doesn’t accept anyone other than you to be my boyfriend!" He exclaimed, crossing his hands over his chest.

"I'm sorry?" Did Jinyoung hear that right?

Mark shook his head in amazement on the side, "Oh, wow, this is interesting."

"Yes!" Hansol's face was red as a tomato now, whether it was from anger or embarrassment - Jinyoung wasn't sure. "You- You ruined everything for me! My mom wants me to date you ever since I came out to her! Just because you act like you're so smart, so polite, so noble! As if!"

"Then maybe try to find yourself a guy who isn’t a rude brat like you, so your mom would know you're in good hands? Show some respect, hm?" Mark suddenly chimed in, his calm but confident tone made Jinyoung's heart melt. Mark must’ve remembered how rude the younger was to his friends when they bumped into him before the movie. Jinyoung’s grip on Mark's jacket tightened. _This is the kind of guy he liked. Smart and handsome. Yes._

"What do you even know?!" Hansol's eyes narrowed as his fists tightened at his sides.

Mark shrugged.

"I've heard enough today to make a conclusion. And it was only a few hours-"

"Whatever! I don't have time to argue with you." He huffed. "Jinyoung hyung. You better not tell my mom I'm going out with him!"

Jinyoung snickered. He's such a kid. Both of them were in their twenties and even though he's younger than Jinyoung by two years, Hansol acted like a teenager with raging hormones.

"I don't care about your affairs, Hansol."

Hansol stuck his nose high in the air, strutting like a peacock. "Good. Changho-hyung. Let's go." He murmured, grabbing the man's arm and dragging him out of the cinema.

 _So this was the mysterious "Changho hyung" that called him all day?_ Jinyoung realized, as the two walked away from them.

Such an unexpected turn of events.

"This guy's pretty rude, isn't he?" Mark noted, putting his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. Jinyoung laughed at the remark, because, yes, he agreed with this statement. It was funny that Mark could see through Hansol so easily!

He shook his head as the laughter ran out - his smile dropped and his cheeks flushed immediately, seeing Mark's gaze on him. His eyes were studying him, sparkling with something Jinyoung would call worry, maybe?

"W-what?"

"Are you ok?" Mark asked with a half-smile. They stood in the middle of the cinema and all of the people who moved between the snack vendors and cinema auditoriums were staring at them occasionally - at the weirdly placed jacket in Jinyoung's hands, at Mark's handsome face, or even at the amount of tattoos on his body. This time Jinyoung didn't care about the attention. 

So, was he okay? _Of course._ Everything turned out well for him so far. The universe was so kind to him today, even though Hansol was a bit rude to him before he left and Jinyoung's pants were ruined... He was having such a nice evening.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's pretty fun," Every problem went away, along with Hansol's rejection. And with the sudden appearance of Mark.

"You've been dumped, someone spilled their popcorn on you, even spilled their coke on your pants and you're not annoyed at all?"

"Yeah, that was the plan - I mean I didn't plan to end up with wet pants, but I wanted him to leave me alone, so, yes." Jinyoung explained, flashing Mark a bright smile. Mark giggled, amused by Jinyoung's tactics.

Jinyoung realized it was such an amazing feeling knowing that Mark was laughing because of him. He wanted to make it happen again!

"Oh? So you really invited him to watch a horror movie only to let him know you're not interested? I thought that was a lie!"

The two of them began to move towards the exit, laughing and talking with each other - Jinyoung couldn't help but open up to him more. Somehow he felt comfortable with Mark, even though he knew nothing about him – besides his name.

When they came out of the movie theater, the streets were still teeming with life, as the evening fell over the city. The weather was pleasant and cool with a constant breeze while they strolled, slowly weaving between people and the bright streetlights. Jinyoung wasn't cold in the slightest, but panic rose in him as he noticed Mark shivering slightly. 

Jinyoung was still covering his stained pants with Mark's jacket away from the world to see, while Mark was only wearing a t-shirt. 

"Here, your jacket. It's pretty chilly-"

"No, it's okay. I'm not cold. Besides, your pants..." He bit his lip uneasily, letting Jinyoung know he still felt bad about spilling his coke on Jinyoung and making his movie experience so much more unpleasant.

"Just take it and stop mentioning my pants," Jinyoung shoved the jacket into his chest playfully. Mark took it hesitantly, smirking at him.

"I don't think I'll stop mentioning them until you tell me what to do to pay you back."

Jinyoung didn't think it was the end of the world. He has a stain on his beige pants, a stain that’s placed on his crotch. Hansol gave him a ride to the cinema today, and even though he'll have to ride a bus now and people will stare at him - so what? Whatever! They can stare, they can talk behind his back, they can laugh all they want, but they won't take away all the good luck those beige pants brought him today. He was able to meet Mark and it was already satisfying enough!

Jinyoung shook his head, and changed the topic.

"How did you like the movie?" 

"Um, it was kinda funny." Mark shrugged, making Jinyoung stop in his tracks to raise his brow at his answer.

"It was funny to you? It was a horror movie, you know?" 

Mark giggled at his reaction - Jinyoung felt his chest swell at the sound.

"It was funny because it didn't seem real to me. You know, those weird liquids pouring out from people's eyes, ears, all those stomach explosions and stuff. The blood didn't look real either. Almost like ketchup. With such a budget, they could have tried harder-"

"I'm sorry?" Jinyoung's eyes widened, not knowing if he should laugh or run away without looking back. "How do you know what it's supposed to look like? Do you have experience-"

"N-no, no, no! I'm not a psychopath, I swear! I'm a medical student and those things interest me. I can't help but pay attention to details like this."

 _Oh._ It was another surprising thing about Mark and his delinquent-like visuals. Jinyoung judged him by his looks from the very beginning, throwing him into one category without knowing. But there was so much more to him than it appeared. Jinyoung was becoming more and more curious about him.

"You know your answer sounded weird, right? _Interested in blood and stuff_ " Jinyoung teased.

"I guess I did say it pretty weirdly," Mark giggled, reaching his hand to scratch the back of his neck, while people passed them - Jinyoung pulling his black sweater over the stain on his crotch instinctively. Just in case.

"Um, so you're a medical student?"

"Yes." Mark nodded, "You're probably shocked, right?"

"Yes, looks like I'm not the only one?" Jinyoung snickered. It was obvious why people were shocked. But he was so glad he could learn more about this seemingly rude and dangerous delinquent. 

"I've been hearing it a lot. You have no idea-"

"Hey, Mark hyung! Stop flirting already and let's go eat!" They turned their head towards the voice and Jinyoung noticed it was the guy from earlier - the one who argued with Hansol in the queue before the movie. Was his name “Jackson”? He stood with the rest of his group at the parking lot a couple of meters away, a few motorcycles around them. Oh? Mark and his friends must've come here by motorcycles, just like Jinyoung expected!

"Hey, let him flirt, it's so adorable seeing him like this!" A long-haired guy spoke, earning a fit of laughter from the rest of the group. Jinyoung blushed, getting embarrassed at the possibility of Mark flirting with him, while Mark was dying beside him, groaning and ruffling his blonde hair, flustered.

"Give me a moment!" He yelled back at them and turned around to face Jinyoung again. But instead of looking at Jinyoung, he avoided his gaze and stared at the ground. _Cute._

"Look at him, I'm going to tease him so bad!" A tall guy from the said group chuckled, but Mark ignored him and only shook his head, lifting his chin up to lay his eyes on Jinyoung, giving him his attention.

Mark looked like he wanted to say something, standing in front of Jinyoung and studying him. And Jinyoung waited, feeling the butterflies in his stomach getting more and more restless, hoping for another share of luck tonight. _Will he ask me for my number now?_

"I need to go, Jinyoung," Mark started, his doe eyes staring into his own intently, "I'm sorry for making a mess. It was nice to meet you." 

"Yes, it was nice, indeed." Jinyoung replied slowly, trying to appear composed, but his hands were shaking slightly and his breath quickened. They stood facing each other, almost motionless, as the cool breeze ruffled their hair without care. Jinyoung's mind was starting to work at a higher speed, trying to come up with ideas of what to do to make this moment last longer. He was so desperate to meet Mark again.

Ask me for my number, ask me for my number - he prayed in his head. P _lease! Universe! Help me! Do something! Just this once!_

Mark nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes still gazing into Jinyoung's - until he stepped away from their little bubble, reluctantly turning around to join his friends. Jinyoung watched him leave, as if it happened in slow motion. He took a deep breath in, when he realized that, _oh no_ \- this is happening. He can't let him go. As the adrenaline rushed in his veins at the sudden turn of events, he reached out his hand to grab Mark's sleeve and stop him - but before he could touch him, Mark stopped in his tracks.

"Jinyoung."

He loved the way his name sounded, coming from Mark's mouth.

"Y-yes?" Jinyoung's heart was beating like crazy. He retreated his hand quickly, hiding it behind his back. He felt as if he had run a mile, he tried to compose his breath, but it was too difficult. He chuckled nervously. "What is it?"

"How are you getting home?"

"By bus, m-my car is getting repaired right now." Apparently it was a good answer, judging by the way Mark's face turned from solemn to bright in mere seconds. Jinyoung's heart squeezed at the sight.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Mark inched a bit closer towards Jinyoung, the pleading in his eyes almost unbearable.

"Y-you?"

"Yeah, I will borrow a spare helmet for you from my friends... They're still waiting for me, so-"

"Wait, you mean, on a motorcycle?!" _Oh no._ Jinyoung felt as the color drained out of his face.

"Yes," Mark flashed him a beautiful toothy smile, "Or, are you scared?"

"N-no, o-of course I'm not scared," He gulped. _He was scared_ . He had never ridden a motorcycle before. _And it wasn’t like it was on his bucket list!_ But this was his chance to earn some more time to spend with Mark. He didn't want to leave yet!

"Are you sure? Did I sense a slight hesitancy in your voice?" Mark asked gently, clearly sensing his doubts. "I can wait with you for your bus instead, if you don't mind-"

"It's okay. I can do it. I've never ridden a motorcycle... but I can try." Jinyoung said, smiling uneasily. 

"There's nothing to be scared of, trust me. I'll show you everything."

They went over to Mark's friends - after Mark introduced Jinyoung to them and explained that he's going to drive him home, his friends whistled suggestively, making the both of them flustered. They also didn't miss the chance to laugh at Mark for ruining Jinyoung's pants - poor Mark couldn't convince them to stop teasing him, as they giggled some more at his clumsiness. Beside all of that, his friends were kind of cool, and just like Mark - they had an intimidating aura around them, tattoos and piercings, but as soon as they engaged in a quick small talk, they turned out to be a pretty friendly bunch. A friend named Yugyeom lent Jinyoung a spare helmet, before they all drove off on their motorcycles with a roar of engines, leaving the two of them alone.

After giving Mark his address and explaining the directions of their drive, Jinyoung stood on the concrete, his legs jittery and stomach knotting unpleasantly, holding the black helmet to his chest, while Mark sat astride on his motorcycle. He didn't know what to do and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to do this. He had never left his comfort zone like this - hell, he didn't even like to ride on roller coasters or things like that. He didn't know what to expect.

He swallowed. Unfortunately, Mark could tell Jinyoung was having a hard time and that was embarrassing enough already. Jinyoung's face flushed when he noticed Mark glancing at him, his eyes worried.

"Hey, relax." He smiled sweetly, "Sit behind me."

Jinyoung swung his leg over the pillion and after a bit of struggle, he put on the helmet, waiting for the next instructions. He was a bit embarrassed, feeling Mark's body between his legs, but he tried to suppress whatever thoughts attempted to enter his mind. _It wasn't a good time for this, Jinyoung_ . He put his hands on his thighs awkwardly, as he breathed, _focus, Jinyoung, focus_ -

"What are you doing?" Mark turned around to look at him. "You have to hold my waist, so you won't fall off, okay?" He said and without waiting for Jinyoung's response, he shoved his hair back, away from his face and put on his own black helmet.

Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat.

"I-isn’t there any other way?" He stuttered, feeling his face getting hotter and hotter. Mark looked at him over his shoulder again.

"I'm afraid there isn't. Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, I'm just.. a little nervous... to be quite honest."

"It's okay. I understand. Just put your hands here," He guided Jinyoung's hands on either side of his waist. Jinyoung did as he was told. "And come a little bit closer. You have to lean on my back, that way it will be safer when we'll be turning left and right, okay? Just don't be scared, and hold onto my waist tight. I won't let anything happen to you."

Jinyoung felt his heart melting. His chest was pressed against Mark's back and his hands touched his slim waist gently. He was basically molded onto Mark's back - Jinyoung had no idea that being a passenger on a motorcycle is such a startlingly intimate experience- 

"Jinyoung," Mark called, "Hold me tight, I mean it." His clear voice reverberated through his body, not only making Jinyoung hear it, but also feel it against his chest. Warmth filled his body as the unwanted thoughts came to his mind again, as he became hyper aware of their bodies touching. He gulped, tightening his grip on Mark's hips. "Are you ready?" Mark asked, his voice louder now in case the purr of the engine muffled it, when he revived the motorcycle.

"Yes, I'm ready," Jinyoung exclaimed back - his grip on Mark's body tightened even more as he closed his eyes. He didn't know if his heart was beating so quickly because of the speed and the adrenaline from riding a motorcycle... or from the closeness of Mark's slim body. 

Jinyoung didn't know how he survived the ride. He had his eyes shut for the whole ride, clinging to Mark's body like there's no tomorrow, while the motorcycle pierced through the air. 

He didn't even realize they were in the parking lot of Jinyoung's apartment complex.

"Hey, we’ve arrived." Mark chuckled, waking Jinyoung up from his daze, who jumped away from Mark, feeling the embarrassment creep up on his cheeks. His legs felt a little bit wobbly, as the adrenaline, fear and excitement slowly poured out of his system.

"Are you alright?" Mark took off his helmet and relaxed on the bike's seat. The corners of his mouth turned up in a sweet, almost endearing smile as he watched Jinyoung making a fool of himself as he struggled with his helmet. Mark reached out to Jinyoung's head and put his hands on the either side of the helmet, carefully taking it off for Jinyoung. He murmured a low thank you, but he felt his face turning crimson at the gentleness of Mark's gestures. And his smile...

"How was it? Wasn't that bad, right?" 

"I don't remember much to be honest-" He replied honestly, making Mark giggle. His eyes were closed the whole time, so he couldn't tell much about the ride, beside the fact that Mark's back was comfortable and he would like to try leaning on it again - but he wouldn’t tell him that. "But I had fun today. I didn't expect the day to turn out like this, but I'm glad it did."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me for ruining your beige pants." Mark mentioned, making Jinyoung almost roll his eyes at his stubbornness. "I feel indebted to you anyway. If there's a chance, I'd be more than happy to..." He trailed off, his eyes lingering on Jinyoung's face in silent pleading, asking him to end his suffering and finally tell him what to do, so his soul could be at peace.

Jinyoung shook his head, chuckling, while covering his mouth timidly. _What should he do now?_

"You're pretty stubborn, aren't you?"

"Just when I need to be," Mark wiggled his eyebrows playfully, his mouth forming the perfect smile. 

Jinyoung lost all the attention of the surroundings, as his eyes fixed on him.

Suddenly, it hit him.

Maybe it wasn't the need of paying him back, maybe it was only an excuse? Maybe Mark didn't want to part with him just yet, maybe he wanted to meet Jinyoung again and get to know him more just as much as Jinyoung wanted to? His breath caught in his throat, as recognition dawned on him. It was embarrassing to think like this. What if Jinyoung was misinterpreting everything and he'll make a fool of himself?

He can take advantage of the situation without being too obvious. 

_Yes, that's it!_ If Mark wants to pay him back, Jinyoung will give him the opportunity!

Jinyoung had a plan. A genius plan.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I suddenly changed my mind. I thought of a way you could pay me back... they might not be my favourite pair of pants, but they're reaaally comfortable and what will I do if I have to throw them away? That would be sad." Jinyoung feigned the hurt in his voice.

"Okay, I'm listening then." 

Jinyoung was confident when he thought about the plan a second ago. Now, when he had to actually voice it out it was too difficult, especially when Mark's gaze was lingering on him. Jinyoung looked at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. _Say it, it's the only way!_

"What is it, Jinyoung? " Mark stood up from the bike and took a step towards him, his glimmering eyes studied Jinyoung's face - making him even more flustered. "Tell me, hm?"

Jinyoung swallowed. 

"Invite me on a date-" He gasped, _crap!_ _Not like this_! "N-no, I meant invite me for dinner-"

"I'd love to go with you." Mark beamed.

"N-no, I'm not asking you... You- You ask me. In exchange for ruining my most comfortable pants, you know-"

"Okay." Mark's mouth curved into a sweet and pleased smile. He stood in front of him, his blond hair dancing in the strong wind - strands fell into his eyes, then the wind blew them away again, revealing his forehead. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat, as if he was preparing to make a speech, Jinyoung’s eyes fixed on him, not breathing - only listening. "I'm really sorry for ruining your most comfortable pants, Jinyoung. I'd like to invite you for dinner to pay you back. Would you like to go with me?" He asked, Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat at the sudden change in Mark's tone, when he followed: "I'd be really happy if we could call it a date."

_A date._

"Yes." Jinyoung blushed, as the embarrassement got into his system, realizing his dumb plan worked. 

Mark inched towards him slowly, Jinyoung watching his every move, feeling his stomach filling with butterflies as the distance between them decreased. The wind seemed to get even stronger as a sudden gust hit them, rumpling their clothes and hair – wet drops appeared on the sidewalk and it was a clear indication that it will rain soon. Jinyoung couldn’t feel anything, he couldn't care less about the surroundings, not when Mark came closer and closer, inching towards him.

He was still fiddling with his fingers, nervously, as the sudden spark of excitement burst in his veins, when Mark’s hand reached towards his own. Mark’s hand brushed Jinyoung’s, softly, as though he was unsure if he was allowed to do anything more. "When are you free?"

 _Now!_ He wanted to say, but he also thought he would probably make a desperate madman of himself - if he didn't until now. He felt Mark's hand slowly caressing his, until his little finger slowly hooked with Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung swallowed.

"M-Maybe... Tomorrow evening?" 

"It's fine with me." He smiled, their gazes were fixed on each other, when Mark’s face inched closer to whisper into his ear. Jinyoung’s chest ached - his heart was racing unbearably as Mark’s scent filled his nostrils. "God, Jinyoung, I'm so glad you didn't ask me to take you to watch a horror movie." Mark whispered with a hint of a smile.

"H-huh?" 

He touched Jinyoung's cheek tenderly with his other hand, gently rubbing his thumb over his skin.

"That would mean you want me to leave you alone, right?"

 _Ah, that._ He almost forgot about his plan to get rid of Hansol. He forgot about everything that happened before he met Mark. Now it was just Mark in his mind. _Mark, Mark, Mark_ -

"I-I don't want you to leave me alone." 

"Good, because I don't want to leave you alone either." Mark breathed, while the raindrops fell on their heads lazily, one after another. The rainstorm was close.

Their eyes were connected like magnets, before Mark’s eyes dropped to Jinyoung’s lips, causing him to shiver – the strong wind and cold rain drops were nothing to him, his body shivered in anticipation of what is to come.

Mark cupped Jinyoung’s cheeks, still looking at him, as if asking “Is this really okay?”, but Jinyoung stood in place, stunned, the thought of backing out didn’t cross his mind even once. Instead, he licked his lips instinctively, while Mark drew closer, finally pressing his mouth against Jinyoung’s gently, closing the distance completely.

Jinyoung felt light as their lips touched, moving against each other in a sweet and slow kiss. The feeling of Mark’s scent, the touch of his hand on his cheeks, the feeling of his tongue – it was almost like a dream, Jinyoung couldn’t believe it was happening. He only met Mark today, but he already knew he couldn’t let him go. _He couldn’t._

He wrapped his arms around Mark’s slim waist, bringing him closer, as the weather started to worsen. The drizzle turned into a downpour in a split second, and before Jinyoung could react, Mark was pulling him towards the nearest building – Jinyoung’s apartment complex. Jinyoung had no time to compose his trembling hands or his crazy heartbeat, when he realized the two of them were soaked. Their chests rose and fell with rapid breaths – their eyes locked on each other, as the adrenaline still flowed in their veins.

Mark was standing in front of him, smiling, as if he needed a cue to indicate what to do next. _“It’s your turn, Jinyoung,”_ his expression seemed to say. And this time, Jinyoung went for it.

“Mark,” He reached out, and took his hand. Mark immediately interlocked their fingers, as he inched closer again, listening attentively. "It’s raining… we’re soaked.”

“Yes.” He nodded, closing their distance, as their noses touched. He stood still, waiting.

“Are you free now?” Jinyoung paused. “D-Do you want to come in?”

Mark’s smile bloomed on his face, chuckling a little, before brushing his lips against Jinyoung’s again.

“I’d love to.” He answered, focusing on Jinyoung’s lips once again, before he could change his mind.

But Jinyoung didn’t. 

_Ah, I must've used_ _up_ _all my luck today._ _The_ _universe is on my side._ He thought, as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.


End file.
